Life Is Full Of Second Chances
by bechloeislove
Summary: Chloe is trying to start a new life in a new town. Unfortunately, her growing relationship with a convenient store owner causes her to confront the painful life that she left behind (Pitch Perfect/Safe Haven [kind of], BeChloe, Chaptered


**A/N: hey guys! I want to give a brief explanation here in the beginning, so there isn't much confusion, but if you have any questions, leave a review, and I'll clear them up in the next chapter, or if you want a faster answer, you can give me an ask on my tumblr ( .com). I check my inbox rather frequently on there. **

**So this story follows/resembles the plot line of the movie/novel Safe Haven by the amazing Nicholas Sparks. If you have not seen or read Safe Haven I highly recommend it to you, darling. This, however is not as amazing as Nicholas Sparks, but hey, a girl can dream, and I know that you guys will tell me if it sucks or not because we have that kind of relationship. It's not ****_completely_**** following the storyline of the original Safe Haven, but it's the same idea. It's not very 'Pitch Perfect' related, but it's still a story about the beautiful relationship between Beca and Chloe, because, who doesn't love that? Also, in this fic, Chloe has short blonde hair, which will be explained in this first chapter. So I hope you guys like it! I will be updating soon. I love you! Enjoy. **

* * *

Chloe had never been more relieved to see anything but the bus station. It was raining, rather violently for that matter and she had walked two miles to get there. She busted through the doors, realizing that she looked like a crazy person that was trying to escape from something.

Oh wait...

Trying not to make too much of a scene, she quickly calmed her appearance and began walking at a normal but quickened pace. _Just find the first bus to anywhere and go. _That was all that she could think about. Her hood was up, hiding her short blonde hair and her hands were shoved in her pockets.

"Hello ma'am may I help you." A man at the window, who studied her tired look but did not bother to question her, greeted Chloe.

"Yes. I need a ticket. I don't care where it's going. Just the next bus that leaves here, I want to be on it." The man did not bother to ask questions or make conversation. It wasn't his place. He only gave her a ticket, made the transaction, and watched her walk away. She carried one bag with her only, and he wondered what exactly she planned on accomplishing with that one bag.

Chloe quickly made her way towards the buses. One man ran in to her in the hallway, but she kept walking. He apologized, but she ignored him. Outside there was a police car approaching fast. Once she reached the bus, she handed the driver her ticket and made her way to an empty seat. She looked down at her hands. They were dry and dirty and they hurt.

* * *

_She dropped the knife on to the shelf behind her and ran up the stairs in to her bedroom, slamming the door. Her heart was racing. Her hands covered in blood. She couldn't tell if it belonged to her husband or to herself. There was just too much blood. She grabbed a bag from underneath her bed and stuffed it with clothes. Tears were hazing her view as she flung her nightstand drawer open, grabbing her wallet and her other personal belongings and running back out of the room. After she reached the stairs, she began to walk slowly. The man lying on the ground had stopped moving. Blood was surrounding the side of his abdomen. She slowly walked past him towards the back door and once the door closed behind her she ran. And she never looked back._

* * *

At the bus station, yet another person came raging through the doors. A man in a suit. One of the workers rolled his eyes as the man approached the booth. He slammed a picture of a woman with long red hair and bright blue eyes up to the glass, and then winced and grabbed his side.

"Have you seen this girl?" The man leaned forward to get a better look, studying the photograph carefully.

"No sir I don't believe so." This time, the man reached back in to his pocket and pulled out a badge.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes sir. Haven't seen her. Should I call you if I see her though?" The officer did not respond. He only scoffed, and walked away quickly. He found himself stopping several people, in search of the woman in the picture when he noticed the buses begin to depart. The man ran outside, halting any of the buses that he could. The girl was nowhere to be found.

Chloe woke up to sunshine and smiled. It had to be pretty early in the morning. She closed her eyes again, and when she woke up again, the bus was stopping at a small convenient store in a small town. She grabbed her bag and exited the bus with the rest of the travelers. This was a common place for tourists to stop at while traveling. There was a woman sitting on a barstool behind the cash register. A little girl was sitting on her lap, and when the people started to file in, she turned to the woman smiling and jumped up in excitement. The woman stood up and placed her hands on the counter in front of her, cheerfully.

"Welcome to Southport, ladies and gentlemen. Good morning." Everyone made their way around looking at things. Chloe saw an older woman at the front complaining about the coffee that they sold at the store. She was calling it 'mud' and harshly recommending that they find new coffee. The younger girl just did her best to be civil with her and apologized, though she was clearly irritated. Chloe found the brunette's eyes locking with hers, as she noticed that she was watching the woman, and she smiled at her before paying her attention back to the customer. After she finally gave up on her argument, the woman left and Chloe walked up to the counter with a cup of coffee in hand. The brunette raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"You sure you want 'mud' in a cup?"

"Coffee is coffee. It can't be that bad." Chloe returned and watched as the woman took Chloe's money. She thanked her and walked back outside to watch the bus leave again.

* * *

Chloe got up early. She walked in to town to a local restaurant. Outside on the window, there was a '**help wanted**' sign. Chloe smiled and walked inside. A smiling older woman greeted her.

"Hello darling. You can sit yourself down anywhere."

"Actually, I was wondering if you still had job openings."

The woman smiled at her, and explained what positions were open. They talked for a while, and the lady handed her an application. Chloe sat down at a barstool and filled out the application. When she was done, she handed the paper back to the woman who she now knew as Eileen. She looked over the application as Chloe began to walk towards the door, but Eileen stopped her.

"Hold on a second sweetie." The blonde turned back around with a confused look. "I'll tell you what. If you want, you can start tomorrow. We need a lot of help around here, and you've got some pretty good experience on here."

"Oh wow, really? Thank you so much!"

"Of course, just come in tomorrow at 10, and we'll get you started!"

Chloe thanked her again and left the restaurant.

* * *

Chloe found a real-estate agent who helped her find a small affordable house nearby. Southport, North Carolina was a small town and the house that she settled on felt as though it was practically in the middle of nowhere. But it was peaceful. There were trees everywhere, and the neighbors could barely be seen. It felt like a fresh new start.

The house was far from perfection. The real-estate agent deemed it as an 'easy-fixer-upper', which it was. It was dusty and old and creaky, but it was also small and good for anyone who wanted to live alone in peace. She walked in to the kitchen only to find her foot slamming straight through a floorboard. She stopped herself before falling, and pulled her foot back out, thankfully with no splinters. This was going to be fun. She went in to the bathroom and turned on the water. She placed her hands under the cold water, wincing, and then putting some water on her face and the back of her neck. Looking back up in to the mirror she ran her hands through her blonde hair.

* * *

_She found herself at Aubrey's house. She pounded on the door until the blonde opened it, letting her in. She was sobbing. She explained everything to her friend as she took her in to the bathroom and helped her clean up. _

_"I need to leave."_

_Aubrey nodded. She understood. She went in to her bedroom silently to get a pair of clothes for her to wear. When she came back, the girl was holding a pair of scissors up to her long red hair. Aubrey said nothing. She only watched in the mirror behind her friend as she cut her hair to her shoulders, sobbing quietly. Aubrey could not help but cry as she saw her friend like this. She knew that there would be a day like this, she just didn't expect it to happen exactly like this. Chloe waited for two nights at Aubrey's before leaving. Aubrey had managed to get her money and anything else that she might need._

_"You call me when you get to where you're going and let me know you're okay."_

_"Of course." She reached out to hug her friend, and then left. Again, she never once looked back._

* * *

The first night wasn't as good as planned. Chloe locked all of the doors and windows, but she didn't feel safe at all. At two in the morning she jolted awake sweating and panting. Her old life was gone but the nightmares were still there. She sat awake crying softly until falling asleep again. The next morning, she decided to go back to the local convenient store for some groceries.

"Hello!"

"Hi there." Chloe smiled at the girl and made her way around the store. She grabbed some milk, a loaf of bread and a bag of chips and made her way back to the counter. She sat her basket down on the counter and observed the little girl working the cash register. She resembled the woman that was there yesterday greatly. Chloe wondered where the brunette was today.

"Is your mom around?"

"Um, no, but I can help you? My name is Maxie!" The blonde leaned forward and crossed her arms on the counter, smiling at the younger girl.

"Well, Maxie, I am looking for some paint for my kitchen floor."

"Ooh, what color are you doing?"

"What color do you think would look good?"

"Yellow! Because it's happy, and it looks like sunshine." Chloe didn't question the younger girl; she only kept smiling at her.

"I think that sounds perfect."

"We have these books. They've got a bunch of colors in them. I'll go get them for you!" Maxie jumped down from the barstool and ran in to a room in the back of the store. Just as she was out of sight, the brunette woman walked in from a back room. She saw the blonde standing at the counter and looked surprised.

"You're still here. This is usually just a quick stop for most people." Chloe was surprised that the woman remembered her but did not comment on it.

"Yeah, well, I like it here."

The brunette looked at her, smiling for a moment, and then broke from her daze. "Well, here let me get you checked out then."

Just as she said that, Maxie came walking out of the room that she disappeared in to, carrying a small book with colors on them.

"Here you go Chloe!" The brunette looked at her daughter confused.

"Chloe. So, you've already made friends with her?" she grinned.

"Yeah, mom. She's gonna paint her floor." Maxie smiled at her mom who immediately shot her another confused look. They didn't sell paint, but she wasn't going to tell Chloe that.

"Alright then. What are we looking for?" She took the book from Maxie and started flipping through the colors.

"Yellow." Chloe said, causing the brunette to stop her hands and look up at her. Maxie was standing next to her smiling brightly and nodding.

"O-kay." She went reached down to grab a notepad and a pen. "How much do you think you'll need?"

The blonde shrugged. "Um… I'd say just a gallon should be fine."

Beca studied her for a moment. Not in a confused manner. She just found herself looking in to Chloe's eyes, smiling. They were bright and blue and so gorgeous that they literally made her stop breathing for a moment. She practically forced herself to look at the paper.

"I'll put in your order. It should be here by Monday. Oh and can I get your number?" She stopped and looked back up at Chloe. "Um… I mean… So that I can call you when your paint gets here." Maxie was smirking at her.

"Well I don't have my phone hooked up yet. So I'll just come back in on Monday and hang around." The brunette smiled once again.

"I'm Beca." She held out her hand and Chloe took it.

"I'll see you on Monday." She smiled and walked towards the door. Beca's dad, Warren walked out of the back room.

"When did we start selling paint?"

"Today."

Beca ripped the paper off out of the notepad, folded it, and stuck it in her back pocket. Warren just smiled and shook his head.


End file.
